


Noncontober 2020: Hellship Edition

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi has a bad time, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Choking, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Father/Son Incest, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Noncontober 2020, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Riding, Rough Sex, Tags May Change, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akechi begins to deflect from Shido's control after befriending a certain Phantom Thief. But Shido has his ways to put him back in his place.[Noncontober days 6, 8, 15, 16, 17]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Other(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Shido Masayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84
Collections: Anonymous





	Noncontober 2020: Hellship Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I decided to put a bunch of prompts into one fic for noncontober, rather than multiple oneshots. These prompts include;
> 
> Crying  
> Gang rape  
> Incest  
> Rape with an audience  
> Forced oral
> 
> That being said, please mind the tags. If I may have missed anything, let me know and I can add it.  
> Also this is my first (published) fic, so please be nice unu  
> And as always, please don't troll me online.

Shido was no fool. He knew of Goro’s plans to betray and bring him down, but he also knew that the teen was too powerless under him to act, at least right now. He was easy to bend to his will, with just some simple praise, he would see the conflict flicker across his expression. Such a sight was always a joy to witness.

But, as time went on, he began to notice the hestiance from his son. He seemed distant during meetings, as if he weren’t actually listening. That hesitance began to grow into defiance. Goro never outright denied tasks from Shido, but it was very evident in his eyes that he loathed this. He no longer attempted to mask his hatred of his father.

This piqued his interest. Something had to have brought on this change, and he couldn’t risk Goro actually taking action against him. Of course, the detective was naive at times, and didn’t always take note of his surroundings, which made it much easier to track him. So, when one of Shido’s followers reported back to him that Goro had been spending time with a certain black haired teenager, it only deepened his interest.

It didn’t take long to find out who this boy was, Akira Kurusu, and his possible connections to the Phantom Thieves. And so, when Shido gave Goro the task to eliminate the leader of the Phantom Thieves, he absolutely did not miss the change in demeanour, no matter how slight it was. It only confirmed his suspicions on the true identity of this teen. By now, the order was almost a bluff. Goro’s defiance was growing too strong, which meant Shido would have to take charge and keep things in line.

It was a simple plan; he would just have to capture and dispose of their leader himself (or, more specifically, order someone to do it besides Goro).

Which is how Shido was met with the sight of an unconscious Akira, cuffed to a chair in one of his offices. He was told of the fight that he had put up upon his capture, which only strengthened his resolve.

He knew he would have fun breaking them.

————————

“Shido-san? You wished to see me?”

Goro pushed open the door after knocking softly to announce his arrival. He thought it was strange, Shido normally kept their meetings to his main office. Rarely did they ever meet elsewhere. The room was set up mostly the same, albeit there were some changes in the chosen furniture and decor, but the placement of desks and chairs was the same. 

Except for the now conscious teenager cuffed in the center of the room. 

Goro recognized Akira instantly, how could he not? It’s not as if the teen plagued his thoughts all the time-

“Ah, Akechi-kun, welcome,” Shido’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts from behind that grand desk, and gave a sort of look that commanded him to come closer. Goro knew better than to let his concern show. With a neutral expression, he closed the gap between him and Shido, taking a spot to his right. He ignored the similarities between this, and how he would stand next to Akira during their meetings. 

“Er, Shido-san, if you don’t mind me asking… What exactly is going on here?” Goro asked, his gloved hands clasped politely in front of him. He could see the wary and confused look Akira was giving him, but was unable to give any sort of response. He couldn’t let his bond with Akira be put on display so quickly, especially in front of Shido.

“Well, thanks to your help, we’ve managed to capture the leader of the Phantom Thieves,” Shido said, leaning back in his seat slightly as his gaze flickered from Akira to Goro, “I’m sure you’re aware of who this is.” His tone was sharp, and left no room for any attempt for deceit.

It felt as if his blood ran cold, and it suddenly felt harder to keep his composure. With that implication, it didn’t take long for Goro to figure out that Shido must know of his connection with Akira, and it worried him on how long Shido must have known for. “I…yes, I’m aware of who he is.” 

“And you were aware of his status as the Phantom Thieves’ leader, yes?”

“...That is correct, yes.”

“Now, you know I need updates on every advancement with this task, right, Akechi?”

“Of course, Shido-san. I believe I’ve adhered well with the given schedule?” His tone was steady, despite the nagging feeling that something wasn’t right here. It felt as if he was being interrogated, the feeling of danger looming closer.

Shido seemed to straighten his posture. “I disagree. Because my intel has informed me of some...unscheduled business, if you will,” he said slowly, “times where you would inform me of your task, but in reality, you were out with this boy,” Shido said, gesturing with his eyes towards Akira.

Goro felt his body tense in alarm. He scrambled for a way to get out of this situation. He could feel Akira’s gaze on him, a both questioning and worried look. It almost irritated him, knowing that Akira was more concerned for Goro than his own well-being. “I— Well, that is—“

“You know I don’t like being lied to, Akechi.”

Goro shut his mouth again, slowly nodding his head, which was his best option for the moment as words continued to escape him.

“You’re very important to the plan, we can’t afford to have you wandering off, doing things on your own, now can we?”

Another nod. It felt like his throat had run dry. He’s only disobeyed Shido once, and that was back when he first started working under him. He knew how dangerous Shido could be when he was angry, especially when he was crossed. 

“I need an answer, Akechi.”

“Y-yes, of course…” Goro kicked himself mentally for stumbling over his words. “I…apologize for not informing you of these activities. I can ensure that it won’t happen again,” he managed to steady his voice, which made him feel better about his current position.

“Oh, I’m aware. I’ll make sure that this does not happen again.” The cold tone of voice made Goro realize that he wasn’t out of the water just yet. Shido stood up from his seat, forcing Goro to take a step back out of sheer instinct. That seemed to be a cue, as the door to the office opened abruptly and a group of men filed into the room. 

“I don’t understand, what—“ Goro’s question was cut off as two of the men grabbed onto him, their grip tight as they held his arms back. He could hear Akira yell his name, followed by a resounding slap. “Shido-san, what is the meaning of this…?!”

“These men are here to ensure that you won’t step out of line again.” Shido stared down at him coldly. He nodded his head to the left, which prompted the men to slam Goro down onto the desk, a sharp gasp escaping him as his chest made contact with the polished wood. He twisted to try and look up at Shido, but was instead met with the hungry gazes of the men around him. The pieces started to click in his head, and he realized the severity of the situation he was in. His struggling resumed with more intensity, his teeth catching on his lips as he felt a hand roughly pull his hair. 

“Stop struggling. I’m not against having to use force to subdue you.” Hearing Shido’s threats made him sick, and it took every fibre in his body to keep himself from cursing him out. Doing so would only make this situation worse. With the silent glare being his only reply, Shido let his head drop back down, and took a step backwards to give the men more room. 

That seemed to be the silent cue to give them the OK, as more of the men surrounded him, their hands pulling at his clothes and exploring his body. Goro shivered as his pants and underwear were pulled down in one swift motion, the cool air of the office hitting his now exposed skin. “G-Get off of me— ah?!” His demands were cut off with a sharp cry as he felt two dry fingers force their way past his tight rim. Without any lube, he could feel every agonizing inch of the fingers inside of him, the rough and uncaring movements ripping another cry from him. 

“Akechi…!!” He could hear Akira yelling for him, but Goro couldn’t bring himself to look up at him. He heard the struggle in front of him, the chair shifting slightly with what was most likely Akira’s attempts to break free. “Let him go!” Another slap could be heard, followed by a grunt of pain from Akira. 

“D-don’t touch him- nngh!” Goro gasped out, his eyes closing tightly as he put his head down on the desk. “It’s— hng!— me y-you’re upset with, right? Just don’t hurt him—“ his pleas were met with a harsh slap against his ass, causing him to squeal and squirm uncomfortably. 

“You’re in no position to be making demands here.” 

Goro couldn’t see Shido even if he tried to, the men blocking his vision. The only direction he would be able to look is straight, which was where Akira was, and he refused to let him see such a vulnerable state, even more so than he’s already seen. 

He felt the fingers leave his body, a shiver running through him. Before he had a moment to collect himself, he felt the tip of a cock bump at his hole. Goro kicked his legs out in a desperate attempt to free himself. “S-stop! Please don’t!!” His eyes were wide with panic as he struggled, the fear of what was about to happen overwhelmed him. He tensed as he felt the head push into him, and he distantly thought at least they used lube for this. The pain was far more intense than just a few fingers, and all he could muster was a few strangled whimpers as he felt the cock push deeper into him. The man’s hips met the plush of his ass, and without giving Goro a moment to adjust he started to thrust hard and fast into the teen. 

“Damn, he’s so tight. It’s amazing he hasn’t taken a cock before this,” the man who was currently fucking him muttered. His hands were on his hips and held him tightly, and Goro knew there would most likely be bruises there tomorrow.

“Who would’ve guessed that this slut was still a virgin?”

“Well he won’t feel like one after this~”

“Heh, it must suck knowing that your boyfriend over there will be left with some already broken-in toy.”

Goro tried to drown out the words around him and put his attention towards making himself relax, in an attempt to lessen the excruciating pain as he was split open. The thrusts became more erratic before halting entirely, and warmth spread throughout his abused walls. The sensation made him shiver, and he could only hope that it was over as the man pulled out.

“Hey, why don’t you have a go at him? He’s still tight as fuck.”

There was silence for a minute, before footsteps made their way towards him. Goro was flipped roughly onto his back, and he couldn’t help but open his eyes at the change in position. 

Only to lock eyes with his father.

Dread filled body and his struggles resumed. This had to be a sick joke, there was no way Shido would go so low as this, right? Though the sight of the man’s erect cock lining up at his ass shattered any hope that it was a joke.

“Sh-Shido-san, you can’t— P-please don’t—“ His voice was small, the fear and humiliation seeping into his words. His breath hitched as he felt the head brush against his rim, his body thrashing. “No! No it hurts— please stop! Pa-“ His plea was cut off abruptly as Shido sheathed himself inside Goro in one fell swoop. Just like the last man, he wasted no time hammering into the younger male, ignoring his cries and tears. Goro was more vocal this time, due to being forced to see the man assaulting him, and the mental anguish that stemmed from knowing that this man was also his father. 

He let out a distressed sob, his body squirming in desperation to free himself. He froze as he felt a hand clasp around his neck, a slow pressure exerting from his hold. He could see the irritation behind the lens of those orange glasses— which Goro always thought looked hideous— but he could also see the cruel joy, the pleasure that came from inflicting such misery unto another person. It was getting progressively harder to breathe, and Goro wouldn’t put it past Shido to actually kill him here. “Sh-Shido-san, w-wait… l-let go…” he rasped, gloved hands prying and clawing at the wrist around his neck as a fresh wave of tears burned his eyes. Just as his eyes fluttered shut, the pressure lifted and he instinctively gave a sharp gasp in an attempt to refill his lungs that had become devoid of air. 

He sputtered and choked, which seemed to be to Shido’s liking, as he sped up, his hips slamming brutally against Goro. Even without the hand around his throat, his struggles hadn’t resumed, seemingly subdued from the sheer amount of terror coursing through his body. Though his silence was soon broken as he felt a jolt of pleasure wrack his frame, his eyes flying open in shock as a moan tore from him. The action seemed to catch everyone in the room by surprise. Shido stopped thrusting, the surrounding men were silent, and Akira… God, he didn’t even want to know what Akira could be thinking right now.

“Was that a moan?”

“So the little slut does like it.”

“I wanna see his O face~” 

“Wouldn’t be surprised if he got off on being choked too.”

Shido glanced down at his son, and smirked seeing the fearful confusion and humiliation donning his expression. Looking even lower, he could see his cock already semi-erect. His hands gripped the teens’ thighs and spread them wider, eliciting a whine and resumed thrusting, this time aiming directly for the detective’s prostate. He wasn’t doing this for Goro’s pleasure, but rather to further shame him. The crippling embarrassment he would feel from this was enough to further motivate him.

The sudden rough thrusts caught him off guard and he yelped, feeling a different warmth pooling in his gut. Goro was no fool, he knew what this feeling was. And he hated it. He’d rather tear his own limbs off than feel pleasure from the assault from his own father. 

“I— aah— Please, slow down— hhnng!” 

He whimpered softly, his eyes wet with tears. Though his pleas fell on deaf ears, as Shido simply kept thrusting into him. In an attempt to preserve any lingering dignity, he tried to cover his face with his hands, only to have them pried away by a couple of the men and pinned to the table. Of course, even now, Shido has other people do things for him.

He was beginning to lose track of time, it felt like this was an eternal nightmare. By now, he was fully hard, his cock bouncing against his stomach as precome pooled under his navel. The detective knew he was close, but if he breathed a word about it, it would only intensify their actions. So, when he felt one specifically harsh thrust, he couldn’t hold back anymore, his back arching off the table as he came with a shout. Goro heard the shouts of approval around him, which only made him burn with shame. Shido came inside him shortly after, and the feeling nauseated him greatly. 

His father pulled out and fixed his appearance before stepping back once more, letting the group continue their own assault against the teen. He leaned against the desk, lighting up a cigarette as he watched the scene in front of him.

“Fuck, this kid takes it all like a champ! I wonder how many times we can make him cum?”

“He’s docile enough, I wanna fuck his throat!”

“Shido-sama has the best toys~”

Goro couldn’t figure out who was talking anymore, his mind clouded in the haze from his orgasm. Though he was snapped out of it as he was pulled off the table haphazardly and landed on the floor. He didn’t have time to register the pain as he was repositioned into someone’s lap, sinking onto the cock underneath. At the same time, his mouth was forced open and another cock pushed into the wet cavern, a distraught sob muffling around the intrusion. The man pushed in further, his moans turning into choked whines and retches. He could feel the length in his throat, and the panic was making it hard to breathe as his eyes started to roll into his head. 

Both men thrust into him at their own pace, using his body like a doll. He felt a hand wrap around his own length and began stroking him back to fullness, which only made him cry harder from how overstimulated he was. By now, he had lost track of time fully, his mind having begun to wander elsewhere. His only way of knowing what was happening was when one man would cum, only for another to quickly take his place. It was tiring, and he just wanted this to be over with. 

After having another orgasm forced out of him for the umpteenth time, there was a brief pause, which left him to simply shiver weakly in one of the man's arms. 

“Hey, is this kid getting hard?”

One of the men who had been watching sauntered over to where Akira had been tied up, a hand darting down to roughly grope at the tent in his pants. Akira squirmed at the rough treatment, shooting a glare up at the man.

“I’ve got an idea. It’s not fair that this kid just sits here and gets by scot free after all.” 

Goro felt himself being repositioned, the distant sound of a zipper being pulled down and fabric being readjusted hit his ears. Of course, he was met with another face full of skin and musk, something he was starting to get used to. Another man swapped out behind Goro, thrusting in and setting his own pace as a hand linked through his hair and yanked his head up. 

Through his hazy vision, he was met with a pair of worried, steel coloured eyes. The realization hit Goro like a train, knowing now that the cock in his face belonged to Akira. And while he’s certainly thought of being intimate with the other boy, he definitely did not want it to happen like this.

“C’mon, Goro-chan~ Don’t you want to help your boyfriend with his problem here?” A goading voice rang out.

He whimpered softly in defiance, but felt his jaw being forced open anyway as his head was pushed down to take in Akira. While Akira wasn’t as big as a fully grown man, he certainly wasn’t small by any means. The hand on his head lifted and lowered him at a rough pace, finding that he was almost choking with each movement. The other man thrusting into him rocked his body as well, setting a bizarre, uneven pattern for the two. 

He closed his eyes, attempting to swat away the hand on his head. If he were to blow Akira, he may as well do it on his own. At least it would give him some sort of control over this experience. 

Thankfully, the man complied, releasing his harsh grip on his locks. Steeling himself, Goro began to bob his head along his length in a more rhythmic pace, doing his best to make it enjoyable for Akira. Hearing a quiet moan above him signalled that he was doing a good job. It was humiliating, but if he was doing it for Akira, then maybe it wasn’t too bad. 

Goro tuned out the environment around them, focusing on just his rival. He lifted his head and dragged the flat of his tongue up along the underside of his cock, feeling the shudder wrack the teen’s body. He wrapped his lips around the head of his length, suckling on it for a moment before taking the rest of him into his mouth once more. 

He was either very good at giving head, or Akira had been holding out for a while as he came not long after. Goro had been ready to pull away, but was stopped as his head was forced down the rest of the way, his nose brushing against the dark curls of pubic hair. 

“Make sure you swallow it all~ You don’t want to disappoint your boyfriend here, now would you?”

Being brought back to the reality that he was currently enduring was jarring. He gave a small, weak whine of agreement, and did his best to swallow. The taste was bitter and unpleasant, and meeting Akira’s gaze briefly showed the overwhelming amount of guilt the teen was feeling. Dutifully, he swallowed it all, which earned him a pat on the head just as the man fucking him came, the white substance leaking out around his cock. 

Goro was once again pulled and tossed into another position, the men resuming their goal as Akira was seemingly forgotten about, seeing as they hadn’t even bothered to fix his clothes.  
He was exhausted, and he no longer had the strength to fight anymore. He simply went along with their wishes. 

Time no,longer seemed to exist in that office, and eventually he stopped trying to pay attention to anything. Goro stared blankly ahead of him, the feeling of hands on him faded until the touches felt dreamlike, as if he were floating. 

After many, many positions and climaxes, he was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, his body landing in a heap. The voices sounded distant, but he could hear men thanking Shido for letting them play with his toy. The nameless men then left, leaving only the teens and Shido. 

Shido walked to where Goro was laying, and grabbed his head and lifted it to meet his eyes. “Let this be a lesson on what happens if you choose to go against me again,” was all he said before dropping his cum covered hair and rising to his feet. He wiped his hand and left the office, leaving only Goro anr Akira.

“...Akechi…?”

Akira’s voice rang out softly, though Goro didn’t react.

“Akechi, can you hear me?”

He was so tired, he couldn’t even bring himself to verbally answer anymore. But he managed a small groan, which seemed to relax Akira ever so slightly. The teen was still tied to the chair, and a distant part of Goro knew they had to get out soon, lest Shido returns to find both of them still here. 

Despite his aching limbs, Goro managed to drag himself over to Akira, fumbling with the knots before loosening it enough to where Akira could slip out. The moment Akira was freed, he quickly got to the ground with Goro, gently pulling him close.

“Oh god… Goro, I’m so sorry…” he murmured softly, though there were traces of anger in his voice, no doubt it was targeted towards Shido.

“Don’t… Don’t pity me…” Goro forced out, though his voice was weaker, and had very little bite to it.

Seeing a part of Goro’s usual self still there, Akira couldn’t help but smile. He gently stroked through the brunette's hair, a stark contrast to the treatment he had been receiving earlier. “You’ll be okay… We’ll take that bastard down and make him pay.”

Hearing how determined Akira sounded brought a small, very discreet smile to Goro’s face. He simply nodded, letting his head fall against the younger teens chest. 

“Thank you, Akira…”


End file.
